Impuls
by KasD
Summary: Sugawara nie ma w zwyczaju wpadać w złość. Jednak nawet jemu czasem się to zdarza. Jakie konsekwencje będą miały czyny popełnione pod wpływem impulsu? Slash, oneshot, DaiSuga


Podczas wczorajszej podróży powrotnej po porażce z Aoba Jousai w autokarze panowała kompletna cisza.. Tym razem jednak nikt nie był w stanie zasnąć. Nastroje były paskudne, a dzisiejszy trening został odwołany. Sugawara nie miał nawet okazji, by porozmawiać z Daichim. Kapitan spóźnił się na pierwszą lekcję, a kiedy tylko zaczęła się popołudniowa przerwa, szybko wyszedł z klasy. Suga obszedł wszystkie piętra, zaglądał do każdej sali, jednak nigdzie nie znalazł przyjaciela. Gdy opuścił budynek szkoły, nogi same poniosły go w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Zanim się obejrzał, stał pod drzwiami, zza których nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk. Mimo wszystko, Kōishi przesunął ciężkie skrzydło.  
Zauważył go od razu. Daichi siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na środku parkietu, a wzrok miał utkwionym w siatce. Lewą dłoń zaciskał na swojej koszulce meczowej, spoczywającej na jego kolanach. Nie zareagował w żaden sposób na pojawienie się Sugawary. Rozgrywający podszedł więc bliżej i usiadł obok przyjaciela. Przez kilka długich chwil siedzieli w milczeniu, które w końcu przerwały słowa Sawamury:  
\- Nie rozumiem tego. Nie mogę zrozumieć dlaczego znów nam się nie udało.  
\- Brakuje nam doświadczenia i zgrania. Wczoraj byliśmy zwyczajnie słabsi, Daichi. - odparł spokojnie Koishi.  
\- Ale było już tak blisko! Wystarczyło tylko wybronić ostatnią piłkę, zaatakować raz jeszcze...  
Palce Sawamury mocniej zacisnęły się na koszulce, gdy chłopak przymknął powieki. Rozgrywający był pewien, że przed oczami jego przyjaciela raz jeszcze przewijają się ostatnie akcje wczorajszego meczu.  
\- A potem oni i tak mogliby zdobyć kolejny punkt. Każdy mecz musi kiedyś się skończyć. Tym razem szczęśliwie dla Seijoh, ale następnym razem wygramy. - Koishi był przekonany o prawdziwości swoich słów.  
\- Nie. Na pewno nie my.  
\- Jak to "Nie my"?  
Suga świdrował kapitana wzrokiem, obawiając się, że wie co zaraz usłyszy. Daichi jednak odwrócił głowę, nadal nie patrząc na przyjaciela.  
\- Ja... Podjąłem decyzję. Odchodzę z drużyny. Pierwszo- i drugoklasiści są naprawdę świetni. Musimy ustąpić im miejsca, aby mogli się zgrać i... Tak będzie lepiej. - przy ostatnim zdaniu głos mu się załamał.  
\- Wiesz co? - Koishi próbował stłumić złość - Może naprawdę powinieneś odejść.  
Pierwszy raz odkąd wszedł na salę, poczuł na sobie wzrok przyjmującego. Był przepełniony bólem, ale widać w nim było zaskoczenie. Nie takie słowa spodziewał się usłyszeć od przyjaciela.  
\- Jeśli poddajesz się po tej jednej porażce, to rzeczywiście nie ma sensu żebyś został. Mnie nie przekonasz tą marną wymówką. Nie wierzę, że dlatego chcesz odejść.  
\- Zawiodłem...  
\- Jeśli ty zawiodłeś, to cała drużyna razem z tobą. Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić. Zawodzisz teraz, bo jako kapitan powinieneś wesprzeć resztę drużyny, a nie uciekać i płakać po kątach! - krzyknął Sugawara, a jego głos odbił się echem po pustej sali.  
Był wściekły. Wszystkie emocje, które dusił w sobie od wczoraj, w końcu znalazły ujście. Ze złością wpatrywał się w przyjaciela, przez którego stracił kontrolę. Musiał coś zrobić, aby odreagować. Musiał coś zrobić.  
Nawet nie wiedział kiedy jego dłoń znalazła się na karku Daichiego. Gwałtownie przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, przyciskając swoje wargi do jego. Pocałunek był chaotyczny. Suga wepchnął swój język do wnętrza ust kapitana, a w odpowiedzi usłyszał zaskoczony jęk. Przesunął rękę odrobinę wyżej, zaciskając palce na krótkich włosach Sawamury. Naparł na niego mocniej, przez co chwilę później Daichi leżał na podłodze. Nie przerywając pocałunku, rozgrywający usiadł na biodrach chłopaka, unieruchamiając go. Ale Daichi wcale nie miał zamiaru uciekać.  
Gdy kilka chwil później oderwali się od siebie, dyszeli jak po długim treningu. Sugawara oparł czoło o czoło kapitana, próbując uspokoić oddech.  
\- Zawsze... Zawsze wiedziałem, że to ty powinieneś zostać kapitanem. - wydyszał Sawamura.  
Koishi uśmiechnął się, odsuwając się odrobinę. Spojrzenie przyjmującego było zaskakująco poważne, jakby chciał dodać "Ty byś sobie z tym poradził".  
\- Pff, ja nie potrafiłbym podnieść na nich głosu. - machnął ręką Suga, obracając wszystko w żart.  
\- Na mnie jakoś umiesz krzyczeć. - odpowiedział kapitan, w końcu się uśmiechając.  
\- Bo ty jesteś tchórzem, Daichi. Większym niż Asahi.  
Koishi pochylił się by złożyć na ustach chłopaka szybki, delikatny pocałunek.  
\- Dobrze, że mam ciebie - Sawamura przeczesał palcami srebrne włosy rozgrywającego. Ten jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać i zniszczył to romantyczne wyznanie, mówiąc:  
\- Nie myśl, że to twoja zasługa. Gdyby nie ja wciąż bałbyś się wykonać ruch, tchórzu!  
Daichi zaśmiał się, zrzucając z siebie chłopaka. Pochylił się nad nim, przytrzymując mu ręce nad głową.  
\- Przymkniesz się w końcu? Dobrze, przestanę tchórzyć. Jeśli tego będzie chciała reszta, nie odejdę. Zadowolony?  
\- Bardzo. - Sugawara wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.


End file.
